


Two Unlikely Companions

by Acromion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acromion/pseuds/Acromion
Summary: A couple of weeks ago if you had told me that I was going to be best friends with Liam Dunbar I would have laughed. You would never catch a person like him, talking to someone like me. I want to preface this by saying that I am not the sort of nerd who plays dungeons and dragons or video games, but I am still a nerd. I just enjoy school, and I strive to do well. So here is the story of how I became the companion to an adorkable blue-eyed werewolf.





	Two Unlikely Companions

As cliché as it may sound, the day started off as a school day like any other really. I caught the bus to school, like I always did, and sat by myself with a seat next to the window — I didn’t have many friends, but that never seemed to bother me. I was getting all my books out of my locker for my first classes but hesitated when I heard a lot of panting and a loud thud on the other side of my locker door. I closed my locker to see what was going on, it was Mason. His face was covered in sweat and dirt, he also had a black eye, and the look of fear and panic strewn over his face was heart-stopping.

  


“Mason, what’s wrong??” I asked disconcerted.

“I’m not sure… something happened… and I don’t know where I am or how I got here… and what’s even happening anymore” his voice was crumbling with fear as he started to stare at his hands.

“What’s troubling you, Mason?” I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder which flinches underneath my hand.

“I… I’m not too sure” tears started shedding from his eyes.

“How about we go to the nurse and maybe she can call your parents?”

“No! Not the nurse… my parents don’t need the stress”

  


Not a single person around us noticed what was going on. Everybody was just minding their own business. It was probably the best thing to do when you lived in a town like Beacon Hills. Being too nosey was bound to get you in some sort of trouble. I sort of guided Mason to the bathroom/locker room to help calm him down and give him the opportunity to clean himself up. I was hoping that he would become more amenable to questions and would explain what was happening.  
Of course, the bell had to ring, but that was not really my concern, I could afford to miss class anyway.

  


“Mason, what happened to you?” I asked, still confused with what was going on

“I don’t know…”

“What do you know?”

“I wish I could remember, but I just don’t have a clue” 

“Okay, well maybe I can help you try and remember?”

“I’m not sure how you could”

  


At the same time, I had taken the icepack out of my lunchbox that was keeping my food cold. I wet and wrapped a couple of paper towels near the sink around the ice pack and put it against Mason's black eye.

“Thank you,” he said, quite pensive.

“Maybe you might be better with one of your friends…. Liam isn’t it?” his eyes lit up when I said this.

“Yes, yes Liam, I need to see Liam, do you know where he is?”

“No, I don’t, but maybe you could message him?”

Mason pulled out the phone from his pocket only to face the rejection of a dead battery icon “My phone… it doesn’t have any battery….”

“Okay, I will shoot him a Facebook message” the only problem was I was not friends with him on Facebook and was he really likely to look at a message request from me, I doubted it. He played lacrosse and you would probably believe me when I said people like Liam never really talked to people like me — unless they needed help with their work.

  


_ Me: Liam! I’m with Mason and he looks in bad shape but doesn’t want to see the nurse, I wasn’t sure who else to ask? _

_ Liam: Where are you?? _

_ Me: We’re in the bathroom, he’s very confused and has no idea what has happened? _

_Liam: I’m on my way_!

  


It was really comforting to see how much Liam cared about his friend. I don’t have any best friends at school who would like out for me like this. I don’t think anyone would even notice if I just up and left school — pretty saddening if you ask me, makes me rethink that whole “not having friends never bothered me” statement.

Shortly after his last message, Liam came bounding into the bathroom wearing a tight white shirt and blue jeans. Liam was quite easily the most attractive guy in our year group, lovely blue eyes, cute smile, and a very friendly personality — and of course a typical athletic body.

  


“What happened,” he said it so concerning as he looked at Mason that it melted my heart, Mason, however, looked at Liam blankly.

“He doesn’t remember anything or how he even got here,” I said matching Liam’s tone

“Mason, your eye, do you know who hurt you?” Liam sat down next to Mason and touched his friend's eye, still with the icepack on it, he stared at the rest of Mason trying to take in what had happened. Yet, Mason still didn't respond to his best friend.

  


I knew that Mason had been hurt, and bad, but there was some context that I knew I was missing, and it looked like it was taking its toll on him. I also knew that I was still a stranger to them both and it was probably my cue to leave.

 

“Well… um… I guess Mason is definitely better off with you unless you need something?” Jeez, I was so awkward, I cringed internally.

Liam looked me in the eyes, and calmly said, “No you have done more than enough, thank you, thank you for looking out for my friend.”

 

Staring into his eyes I felt this strange feeling overcome me, it was not that I didn’t believe he was being genuine, but it was a sort of cold reminiscence, a sense of security and companionship in his eyes. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a couple of seconds and ended with Liam standing up to sling Mason’s arm over his shoulder.

If only I had known that those few seconds of eye contact with you Liam would be the source of all my problems. How that innocuous act of looking out for someone would grow to be something much greater. That you would be my greatest kryptonite. But at the same time, that very same, brief moment, would go on to save my life.

  


———

  


Later that evening Liam would make an appearance at my house. Standing outside on my porch like a wet puppy with the rain peppering his hoodie. His hoodie was so waterlogged that it began to define the shape of his athletic torso. He probably would have just stood and watched the door for over ten minutes before he rustled up the courage to press the doorbell. I turn the keys on the door and opened it to see Liam drenched in rain; water tracing his chiseled jaw and dripping gently onto his shoes.

“Hey” Liam was the first to speak, he had an underlying nervous tone to his speech.

“Hey, Liam?” I didn’t expect him to know where I lived.

“Hi….” he looked obviously nervous.

There was a momentary pause in the conversation, I expected him to speak his mind, but he didn't.

“Ohhh, look at you, you’re soaking wet, you must be freezing… please, please, come inside, I will get you a towel.”

“Please I don’t want to be a nuisance.” those puppy dog eyes gleamed at me.

“Okay, but the least you could do is take shelter from the rain” he obeyed and stepped in through the door.

“So, ummmm…. how is Mason doing?” I assumed that was what he wanted to talk about.

“He could be better, he is still having a hard time remembering what happened, but he should be fine… which is such a relief. Thank you again.”

Liam looked as though he was carrying the responsibility of the world on his shoulders. A burden that young teenagers like us should never have to carry. I started to sense that he had more to say, in fact, what was more perturbing was how he found my house!

“How did you know I lived here?” I questioned, still perplexed by this thought.

“I sensed that you were here” he had that cute nervous tone still persisting in his speech.

“Sensed?" I followed it with a laugh, “‘Yeah, you ‘sensed’ my presence’” I retorted sarcastically.

“Look… I’m getting to that… I’ve never done this before, so I’m not quite sure where to start.”

He seemed quite genuine, which was even more strange but he wasn’t leading anywhere, so —regrettably — I became skeptical.

“Liam, look, can this wait until tomorrow? I have quite a bit of work to get done before tomorrow. I’m glad Mason is going to be fine and I’m sure I will bump into him when he gets back to school.” I placed my hand on his back and started ushering him toward the front door.

“You don’t understand…”

“What don’t I understand?”

“I’m a wolf.”

There was a pause, we both stopped in our tracks. At this point, I was really just getting annoyed with him.

“Right, Liam you need to go now.” I was abrasive, I started to forcefully push on his back to get him out the door. He had an incredible strength in his stance. He wouldn’t budge. And then, I saw it. Once blue eyes faded into gold. Wolf-like canines protruding from its mouth. It was more beast than human, I had never been so scared. In retrospect, I probably shouldn’t have thought like this.

  


I instinctively started retreating backward, concurrently his animal features receded.

“I’m sorry, I… I… didn’t mean to scare you,” he said it in such a calm and sincere tone.

“Wh… what are you?”

I didn’t want a response, I was in shock. I turned and tried to make it the short distance to my kitchen, and went for the first thing I could find on the counter. A spoon…. typical. It just makes me think how useless I would be if an intruder were to break in. Suddenly my vision was obstructed and it felt like I was struggling against an impossible force.

 

———

 

Next thing I know I am waking up in a bathtub, head throbbing with masking tape over my mouth. I could hear a conversation just outside the bathroom.

“Do you guys ever learn?” I recognised the voice from school, it sounded like Stiles.

“Look I panicked…. and he started to panic … so I didn’t know what else to do to do…” Liam said

“So you bagged him and put him in a bathtub? Alright, so you go grab a bag of ice and I will start harvesting his organs”

“Stiles cut it out, please, I really need your help”

“Did you ever stop to think about how Scott did this to you and it was such a dumb idea then? Well it is still a dumb idea, really dumb” 

“It all just happened so fast, I wasn’t thinking Stiles”

“Does anybody ever think around here? Are you guys just all brawn and no brain, I’m seriously starting to think that’s the case”

“Stiles!”

“Alrigh Alright! Sheesh, let’s just go have a conversation with him… you’ve just got to adapt the original story.”

“Me!? Why can’t you?”…..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a crazy good writer, but I've recently started to enjoy it and I thought I would share some of what I have been doing with you. I have a pretty good plot in mind and I've already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully, you've enjoyed this little taster!


End file.
